Her Flame
by Dancin'WithTearsInMyEyes
Summary: Elena's death scene in The Fury in Damon's POV. I desperately wanted to tell her that there was no need to be scared, that she was going to be okay, and she wasn't going to die. But I would be lying.


**Flame**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

I knew I was unconscious. I could just tell. Can vampires even become unconscious? I was too weak to stay focused on anything, my vision was black, and all I could hear was a ringing in my ears. Yep, definitely unconscious. Suddenly I was aware of an ache, much like a stomach ache, but everywhere on my body. In fact, the more I focused on the pain the more my hearing and cloudy vision started to clear up. But then again, the more I focused on the pain, the sharper it became. Should I try to get my sight and hearing back, despite the pain? I let that settle in my mind for a bit. Nope, too much effort. I'd much rather stay in this pile of blissful nothingness. Nothing mattered, nothing hurt(as long as I didn't focus on it), nothing could reach me. It was... _nice_. And you know it has to be pretty damn wonderful to make _me_, Damon Salvatore say _nice_, and not be sarcastic. But something was bothering me. Lurking barely outside my mind, trying to get me to remember... something important. Some_one_ important. I tried to think back to the important people in my life...Stefan? Yes, something was wrong with him, but for some reason that didn't seem to be the entire problem. Elena? Yes, she needed my help too. I _have_ to help _her. _But still there was something missing.Katherine? No, no, no Katherine didn't need my help she was dead...dead..._dead_ That was it! She wasn't dead, she lured us into her underground lair in the cemetery and told us she had been stalking us and said she was going to _kill...! _I focused hard on the pain. It felt like a smoldering flame had been in my veins before, but now it was a full blown fire.

I gasped quietly and blinked rapidly, my eyes adjusting to the dark quickly thanks to my vampire powers. But, for some reason the ringing in my ears didn't go away, it only got louder. It was then that I realized it wasn't ringing, it was screaming. I looked to find the source. And I saw them. It was Katherine and Elena. Elena was on top of Katherine pinning her down to the ground and grabbing at her throat. I felt a swell of pride run through me. I'm pretty sure she learned her aggressiveness from me, because she sure as hell didn't learn it from Stefan. I would have to give her props after this was all over. But then I noticed what she was actually trying to do. Sh e had pushed Katherine down into the sun and was trying to get her necklace that protected her from the sun away from her. I smirked again she probably got her smarts from me too. That's when I noticed. There was 3 rings on the ground. Me and Stefan's silver ones, and Elena's gold one. I felt my mind go blank with horror. That meant Elena was going to... NO! I would not let that happen. Suddenly Katherine's blue necklace skidded across the floor and right next to my arm. Immediately she burst into flames. I used almost all of my strength to grab the necklace and hold it up. Then I heard Katherine's mental voice in my head.

"_Damon! Please! Please throw me my necklace, it might not be too late. I might be able to live!"_

"_Sorry, Katherine. You've been dead to me for a long time now."_ And with that I crushed her necklace in my hand, and dumped the blue dust on the floor. Suddenly I noticed Stefan grab Elena and drag her back into the shadows and cradle her in his lap. She no longer looked like she was in pain, but more like she was starting to float away. Her eyes closed and I held my breath. No, no, no. She couldn't be gone this soon! After about 30 seconds of uncertainty and horror, Elena's eyes finally reopened. She glanced around at her surrounding and spotted Katherine's remain on the floor. She looked away quickly.

"Stefan" She whispered softly, and my brother held her tighter.

"I didn't mean for things to turn out this way." She said just as softly. Stefan smiled sadly back at her.

"I know, I know Elena." He said understandingly. She stared at him for a long time, before finally saying, "I love you."

"I love you." He said back squeezing her hands lightly. Elena seemed to be getting more and more detached, like her soul was leaving her body slowly. It reminded me vaguely of a wilting flower.

"The people at the dance? They'll be alright now won't they?" She whispered her voice getting lighter.

"They'll be alright now. You saved them." He assured her. Suddenly Elena's voice turned sad.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to Bonnie and Meredith. You have to tell then I love them."

"I'll tell them." Stefan agreed. Suddenly I was mad. Why was he letting her give up so easily?

I used the rest of the strength I had to drag myself over to them.

"You can tell them your self." I panted hoarsely. "Use your will Elena, hold on, you have the strength." I pleaded with her. She smiled at me. "I'll try." She said, but it didn't sound like a promise. It sounded like a mom assuring her kid that there _was_ a Santa Claus.

"We'll take you home." I said desperately.

"But not yet. Let's just wait here a little while." She said gently.

And that's when I knew. She was giving up. Elena Gilbert, the strongest willed person I've ever known was giving up. She was going to die. It felt like the floor had just vanished beneath my feet and I was plummeting downward.

"I'm not afraid." She whispered. "Well only a little." She admitted. I desperately wanted to tell her that there was no need to be scared, that she was going to be okay, and she wasn't going to die. But he would be lying. She seemed to be only half herself and the other half was floating away quickly too.

"Oh," She said in a shocked little gasp. "How funny." Damon had no idea what she was talking about. He could only focus on the far away look in Elena's beautiful blue eyes.

"How beautiful" She murmured. "Stefan, I'm so tired."

"You can rest now." Stefan whispered in her ear.

"You won't let go of me?" She said hesitantly. "No" he answered.

"Then I won't be afraid." I didn't notice I was crying until Elena reached out and wiped the tears off my face and looked at it in wonder. I haven't cried since...since mom died I think. I didn't even cry when Katherine made us believe she had committed suicide. And here I was crying over this girl who I had only know for a little less than a year.

"Don't be sad." She murmured to me. How could I not be sad? This beautiful girl, no woman, was dying in front of me. Elena's eyes became clouded with worry, and she got a little bit of strength back.

"You have to take care of each other." She demanded. "Stefan, will you promise? Promise to take care of each other?" A fire burned in her eyes for a moment and Stefan said,

"I promise. Oh Elena."

The flame began to dissolve again."That's good, that's good Stefan."

"Time to go home." She whispered.

And the flame in her eyes died out. Once and for all.

_**A/N So, I finished reading The Fury and The Dark Reunion and I have been dying to write Elena's death scene in Damon's POV. Did you like the thing I added in with Damon crushing Katherine's necklace? This was fun one-shot to make and my first story I've written on VD so it was interesting. Please review It would mean A LOT!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jacky**_


End file.
